


Dork

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adopted Children, Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Families of Choice, Family, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Post-Series, Teasing, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander joins the Summers family on Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dork

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Author's Choice" and the fic_promptly prompt "BtVS, Xander, Into every generation a dork is born."

"Who's ready for some trick or treating?" Xander asked, throwing open the door.

"Uncle Xander!" the twins cried, hurling themselves at him. He got a vague impression of something black and something red before they barreled into his knees.

A moment later, Willow and Buffy came around the corner, dressed as Xena and Gabrielle, respectively. Xander shook his head ruefully, remembering a time when they didn't have to fear turning into their costumes and could pick normal, non-powerful characters.

Each girl peeled a child off of him, and Xander was finally able to see what they were wearing. Andy was dressed as Superman, complete with red towel cape, and Ellie was apparently a ninja, if her black ski-mask was any indication. The superhero theme was contagious, it seemed.

"What are you?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, why are you furry?" Ellie chimed in.

"Well you see kids," Buffy said quickly, "into every generation a dork is born..."

"And in our generation that is Uncle Xander!" Willow concluded, smiling brightly. Both women began to chuckle.

"Keep laughing ladies," Xander warned, smiling too. "We'll see who's laughing last when I turn into a seven foot tall bounty hunter of awesomeness!"

"More like a giant walking carpet," Buffy muttered.

Xander shot her a sharp look: for someone who claimed to have never seen the Star Wars movies, and who insisted that she never would, she certainly came close to quoting them suspiciously often.

"So you're born that way, like Mommy is born the Slayer?" Andy asked, recapturing Xander's attention.

Buffy and Willow burst into laughter again as Xander fished around for a suitable response. Finally, he decided on evasion. "Hey, let's go before all the candy is gone!" he said, pointing at the kids' candy buckets.

As they scrambled to get ready, Xander purposefully avoided meeting the eyes of his two best friends. Maybe he should have kept Andrew around, if only to deflect the girls teasing onto a different target. The thought set off an idea, and as the kids hurried out the door, Xander said, "I'm not _the_ Dork for my generation, though; just a Potential." The kids knew about Potentials - their mother had been one. " _The_ Dork was a little blond guy who was one of Mommy's enemies..."

Behind him, Willow and Buffy cracked up again, but Xander manfully ignored them and continued his tale.


End file.
